Just Wanted To Tell You
by Middi-Chan
Summary: One shot. Rikku consider's her romantic feelings for Tidus and her somewhat confused feelings towards Yuna who stole the one she loves. One sided Tikku as I like both pairings I will happily write for both No flames, please enjoy


_**Just wanted to tell you**_

_A figure sat against the railing of the airship, her blonde hair tossing in the slight breeze, sighing dejectedly she gazed through downcast green eyes at the cold metal. Somehow the world didn't have the same spark about it, since the day he left it just seemed to fall short of the memories she recalled, as though time itself had ceased to move. Feeling a single tear slide down her face she angrily wiped it away, tears? How long has it been since that day. We won the battle, defeated sin and in that same moment my world fell apart. Of cause, I wasn't the only one to hurt, to cry her eyes out wishing to return to the past. My beloved cousin Yuna fighting to protect Spira's people, when we had all been together, yet Yuna it was you all along , you always were the better one. We thought we knew the ending that despite everything, though I wanted to prevent it I had a secret fear all along that we would fail, that you would die Yunie. But...then he came Yuna, he came for you...chose you, believing we could save you from the summoner's fate. For you always for you, and after all that is the alternative better? Does it matter which of you had to go away, when you cry openly, I weep inside for the friend I have lost, that you in a sense took away. That's not to say I regret because you live and dream on while he does not but I cannot forget. _

_Yuna always the heroine of our stories, you took the burden and facing so much, even going against the teachings you love, gave so much for hope, I should want you to be happy and I do, but that happiness is marred by pain and the knowledge that I wanted to be happy with the same person. Yet you took the one I liked...all you had to do was smile and you had already won, though I met him first, saved his life...ok so I knocked him out afterwards but I saved him nonetheless. Then when sin swept him away and I thought him dead I worried for so long, knowing I had promised to help find someone he'd know. From the moment I first heard him talk of Zanarkand I believed him, I guess you did too or else why want him as a guardian. He promised to take me there, did he promise you too Yuna, did you want to go, you know the night you returned with red eyes from that spring I knew something had happened. That was the moment, he avoided my eyes when you returned together, and I knew. I think then I wanted to hide away my feelings so there could be peace on your journey. _

_And then when it was all over, there was so much to say in that moment that I couldn't even trust myself to speak clearly, fear that you would hear me Yunie, that you would know the feelings inside me wanting to escape. So I said only that 'we would see him again' I do not know what made me say those words, but in that moment I wanted to believe them. Even though you choose her my friend, even though Yuna will always be waiting for you, believing you will return if she whistles...yes she told me. You know I thought it was childish at the time, silly that simply whistling could make someone so happy, I know she still does it occasionally when she thinks I won't notice. Yuna cried for so long after you disappeared from our lives, now she can smile again and move on, I wanted to forget about everything, after all Yuna forces herself to smile even when she's sad, I wanted to believe that I could do that too. But I can't bring myself to smile, when your memory is with us both whereever we go, always beside me. The reason I came here today is, I want to move past those memories and to adapt to this life without you, even though I want to meet you again one day. I think in my heart I'll keep waiting for you, secretly knowing that if I keep looking, one day I'll find you, that I'll meet you again. But this is a secret only you can know, one I would only tell to you my friend, you'll return to her, love her still, but if you were too...I would smile for you and lock all this away, knowing you could be happy with her. _

_And in this place I knew I could find you, that you would hear my thoughts, and understand the feelings I am laying bear for you to see, so that when you do return with a grin and your usual laugh we'll meet as though nothing has changed, like no time at all had passed, and these feelings will have faded into memory. I will not come here again I will keep moving with my life. And the day I see you again 'The person who'll be waiting in luca, the person you'll know is me, I will meet you again. I just...wanted to tell you. _


End file.
